caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Units
Enemies are the most common thing to meet in the desert. They can have anything from knives to rocket launchers. Most enemies with different weapons are found in different regions. Rovers The first type of enemies you will find. You will first encounter them while heading north (although this is not always there.It depends on your speed and direction).Best idea is to do anything but get hit. Faction *Rovers Size *1-? (Normal) *1-4 (Hard) Money *4-6 Weapons *Small knife *Pipe *Crowbar *Baseball bat Containers *Glass bottle Cargo *Water Lintu Scouts Faction *Lintu Size *1-? (Normal) *1-3 (Hard) Money *40-58 Weapons *Baseball bat *Hammer *Crowbar *Cleaver *Pipe *Hand crossbow *Crossbow Ammo *Crossbow bolt standard Armor *Leather vest Containers *Small metal jerrycan Cargo *Water *Lamb *Sheep milk Drekar Raiders They are the robbers of Drekar tribe. They are as easy as rovers after you loot one of their leather jackets. Faction *Drekar Size *3-? (Normal) *3-10 (Hard) Money *81-109 Weapons *Pipe *Crowbar *Baseball bat *Hand crossbow *Crossbow Ammo *Crossbow bolt standard Armor *Leather vest *Leather jacket Containers *Small metal jerrycan Cargo *Water *Goat meat *Goat milk Slaves *0-2 Alkubra Maruaders (Part 1) These are found near the New Serino region. They are just better rovers. Best idea is to do anything but get hit because if you get hit for 40 hp per hit. They can be identified by their blue tagelmusts. Faction *Alkubra Maruaders Size *?-? (Normal) *3-7 (Hard) Money *776-1045 Weapons *Scimitar *Crossbow Ammo *Crossbow bolt standard Armor *Blue tagelmust Containers *Small metal jerrycan Cargo *Water *Insects Alkubra Maruaders (Part 2) These are way harder than the part 1s. Just avoid them if you are playing solo. So the best thing you can do in battle is to take out the riflemen then take out the swordsmen. DO NOT LET THE SWORDMEN COME NEAR YOU. If you are playing 7 men team, keep 3 riflemen and 3 swordsmen and 1 shotgun man. Use the riflemen against riflemen, hide the swordsmen behind the walls and use the shotgunner to make little damage+eye injury leg injury etc. They can be identified by their black tagelmusts. Faction *Alkubra Maruaders Size *?-? (Normal) *3-9 (Hard) Money *1222-1478 Weapons *Scimitar *Mosin-Nagant Ammo *7.62x54mmR FMJ Armor *Black tagelmust Containers *Small metal jerrycan Cargo *Water *Insects Scavengers The hardest enemies in the Alkubra region. They are all guns and carry lots of ammo. DO NOT LET THE GUNMEN NEAR YOU. They should be no problem if you have a few good gunmen. Faction *Rovers Size *?-? (Normal) *3-8 (Hard) Money *641-950 Weapons *Luger P08 *Mosin-Nagant *Sawed-off *Uzi Ammo *9mm Parabellum LRN *7.62x54mmR HPBT *12-Gauge 00 Buck Armor *Motorcycle helmet Containers *Glass bottle *Small metal jerrycan Cargo *Water *Jerboa meat Alkubra Police TBD Shinobi Pillagers The 2nd most annoying, idiotic, stupid, tough, hard and anger-giving piece of krypt you will ever meet.AVOID THEM IF YOU CAN. A MAN WITH LESS THAN 4 AGILITY WILL DIE WITH OUT DOUBT. Keep a man with high agility, keep tonnes of guns and ammunition. Faction *Janubi Bandits Size *1-? (Normal) *1-4 (Hard) Money *0 Weapons *Katana *Crossbow Ammo *Crossbow bolt standard Armor *Black tagelmust Containers *Small metal jerrycan Cargo *Water *Lizard meat *Snake meat Janubi Bandits (Part 1) These weak bandits can be found near the Janubi and Ozbet region. These guys have pistols(needs confermation) and rifles.They often have rifles with no ammo.As long as you have a rifle, no need to run away. Identified by their light-colored headgear. Faction *Janubi Bandits Size *?-? (Normal) *2-6 (Hard) Money *485-712 Weapons *Mosin-Nagant *SMLE *Uzi Ammo *9mm Parabellum LRN *.303 British FMJ Armor *Leather jacket *Beige hat *White tagelmust *Motorcycle helmet Containers *Glass bottle Cargo *Water *Insects Janubi Bandits (Part 2) Identified by their dark-colored headgear. Faction *Janubi Bandits Size *?-? (Normal) *2-6 (Hard) Money *769-1066 Weapons *Colt Python *M1 Garand *IZH 18 *Molotov cocktail Ammo *.30-06 Springfield BTSP *12-Gauge 00 Buck Armor *Leather jacket *Black hat *Black tagelmust *Motorcycle helmet *Pot helmet Containers *Small metal jerrycan Cargo *Water *Insects Janubi Police TBD Ozbet Defenders TBD Winchester Clan They will disappear once you clear Winchester Hamlet (Special location) Faction *Winchester Clan Size *?-? (Normal) *5-13 (Hard) Money *649-917 Weapons *Colt Python *M1 Garand *Winchester Model 21 Ammo *.357 Magnum JHP *.30-06 Springfield BTSP *12-Gauge 00 Buck Armor *Pot helmet Containers *Medium metal jerrycan Cargo *Water *Jerboa meat Slaves *0-2 Boryokudan TBD Faction *Qubba Bandits Size *?-? (Normal) *8-18 (Hard) Money *13641-16476 Weapons *Katana *MG 42 Ammo *7.92x57mm Mauser RWS ID Armor *Iron plate Containers *Big plastic jerrycan Cargo *Water *Jerboa meat *Basic binoculars Grune Gang Green-themed slavers found mainly in the southern Qubba area. They carry 40,000-50,000 in cash. Faction *Qubba Bandits Size *?-? (Normal) *9-17 (Hard) Money *37134-53178 Weapons *M1 Garand *M16 *AKM *MG 42 *M1 Bazooka Ammo *.30-06 Springfield AP M2 *5.56 NATO FMJBT *7.62x39mm FMJ *7.92x57mm Mauser RWS ID *M6 Missile HE Armor *Green jacket Containers *Big plastic jerrycan Cargo *Water *Jerboa meat Slaves *1-3 Bydlo Horde TBD Faction *Federation Bandits Size *?-? (Normal) *8-23 (Hard) Money *8988-11923 Weapons *Mosin-Nagant *AKM *MG 42 *M1 Bazooka Ammo *7.62x54mmR HPBT *7.62x39mm FMJ *7.92x57mm Mauser RWS ID *M6 Missile HE Armor *Blue jacket *Beige jacket *Green jacket *Orange jacket Containers *Big plastic jerrycan Cargo *Water *Jerboa meat *Forage Transport *Cow *Small cart Mad Dogs The MOST annoying, idiotic, stupid, tough, hard and anger-giving piece of krypt. Firstly,they all travel on horses, making them very hard to avoid. Faction *Qubba Bandits Size *?-? (Normal) *6-14 (Hard) Money *4529-5545 Weapons *M1 Garand *AKM *MG 42 *M1 Bazooka Ammo *.30-06 Springfield AP M2 *7.62x39mm FMJ *7.92x57mm Mauser RWS ID *M6 Missile HE Armor *Leather vest *Leather jacket *Military armor *Motorcycle helmet *Military helmet Containers *Big plastic jerrycan Cargo *Water *Jerboa meat *Forage Transport *Horse *Medium cart Qubba Police TBD Cosca Syndicate White/grey/beige-themed enemies. Faction *Federation Bandits Size *?-? (Normal) *7-19 (Hard) Money *4316-5930 Weapons *FN P90 *M16 *MG 42 *M1 Bazooka Ammo *FN 5.7x28mm AP *5.56 NATO FMJBT *7.92x57mm Mauser RWS ID *M6 Missile HE Armor *Grey vest *Beige jacket Containers *Big plastic jerrycan Cargo *Water *Beef *Basic binoculars Privateers TBD Faction *Brethren of the Sands Size *?-? (Normal) *5-11 (Hard) Money *1689-2008 Weapons *Scimitar *AKM *M1 Bazooka Ammo *7.62x39mm FMJ *M6 Missile HE Armor *Military armor *Military helmet Containers *Big plastic jerrycan Cargo *Water *Jerboa meat Transport *Sand glider Pirates TBD Faction *Brethren of the Sands Size *?-? (Normal) *5-13 (Hard) Money *2054-2692 Weapons *AKM *MG 42 *M1 Bazooka Ammo *7.62x39mm FMJ *7.92x57mm Mauser RWS ID *M6 Missile HE Armor *Iron plate *Military armor *Motorcycle helmet *Pot helmet *Military helmet *Federation helmet Containers *Big plastic jerrycan Cargo *Water *Jerboa meat Transport *Sand glider Vole Gang TBD Faction *Brethren of the Sands Size *?-? (Normal) *4-9 (Hard) Money *880-1045 Weapons *Colt Python *M16 *M1 Bazooka Ammo *.357 Magnum JHP *5.56 NATO FMJBT *M6 Missile HE Armor *Leather jacket *Motorcycle helmet *Federation helmet Containers *Big plastic jerrycan Cargo *Water *Lizard meat Federation Police TBD Faction *The Federation Size *?-? (Normal) *8-21 (Hard) Money *840-1195 Weapons *M16 Ammo *5.56 NATO FMJBT Armor *Military armor *Grey hat Containers *Big plastic jerrycan Cargo *Water *Jerboa meat *Gold *Basic binoculars